


FANART: zombie!AU

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fanart, Gen, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott + Stiles + zombies (sort of) for Fandom Stocking 2012, for Nan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANART: zombie!AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> I hope you like it :>  
> textless version can be found [here](http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b195/agucha/gifts/scottstileszombies_zps6a81879b.png).
> 
> rated Teen And Up Audiences just to be safe.


End file.
